Dylan DeClare
Personality Dylan is bubbly and a good laugh and seems to always be positive, even in negative times. He holds his sister close to his heart, and is always there to help her, at any time. Dylan (5).jpg Dylan (4).jpg Dylan (3).jpg Dylan (2).jpg Dylan.jpg Dylan Griffin.gif History Miranda and Nathan DeClare met one late night at a bar, they talked for a while and had dinner. Soon after they began to drink and had a bit to much. The two ended up going to Nathan's hosue and having sex. The two fell in love after that and Miranda soon realized she was pregnant. The two got married and the two weeks before they were going on their honey moon, Miranda went into labor. She gave birth to two adorable kids a boy and a girl. Miranda had stayed in the hospital for a week and the night before she was gonna go home, she fell into a coma. Dylan and Serena grew up in Bristol, a city near the Welsh Border. Dylan and Serena grew up hardly knowing her mother, only going to visit her on saturdays and sundays. The two twins also drifted apart from each other. Serena joining the cheerleaders and going into the popular clique. While Dylan joined the football team and also became popular. Half way through their first year in secondary school, their mother Miranda woke up from her coma and they had both been shocked as they had assumed she would not awaken. For the rest of the year the twins tried to stay close but due to their different likings it did not work. Soon Serena went to Scotland for a cheerleading competition and didn't return. There Serena had moved in with her aunt up in Fife, due to the fact that their parents were getting divorced. Nathan moved up to Scotland with Serena, and Miranda stayed in Bristol with Dylan. Due to this, the twins drifted even more apart, leaving them with a hole inside, that only the other could fill. At the age of 14, their parents had already re-married; Nathan to a Spanish woman named Marie Contzeula, and Miranda to a Russian man named Edgar Kyrensky. In Scotland, Serena quickly raced to the Queen Bee of her year, and back in England, Dylan began to become more academic, as well as sporty, and also became the 'ruler' of his year. In sync, they became Head Boy and Head Girl of their respective schools. Now 16, neither of them had thought of a way to go from School, and thus, were stuck at home all day, when their friends were out doing something with their lives. Dylan, one day, went to the Forest of Dean for a summer BBQ, and walked around, trying to figure out where he wanted to go with his life. As he was walking, he noticed that he had gotten smaller than his height of 6'2. It was then that he looked down and realised that he had claws instead of hands, and paws instead of feet. He also noticed that he had the wings of an Eagle and once looking into a nearby water source, the head of one two. He changed back to his human self and ran back to his mother and stepfather and told them what had happened. His mother simply smiled and said that she knew this day would come, for she, and Nathan were shape-shifters, and waited until Dylan and his sister would have their time to find out their animal. In Scotland, a similar thing happened to Serena, though she was in the mountains, and instead of telling her Dad and stepmother about it, she texted Dylan, asking him what was up. He told her to go back to Bristol, in which everything would be explained. Down in Bristol, Miranda explained to Serena that she and Nathan were shape-shifters, and that their 'special' blood was within them, making them shape-shifters. Miranda then called Nathan and told him that Serena should move in with her, as he already had another two more children with Marie, whereas Miranda and Edgar had no kids. With Nathan agreeing, Serena moved in with Miranda, Edgar and Dylan where they'd stay until they went to Camp. During those two years Serena and Dylan swapped often between the two forms they possessed, Serena more than Dylan as there were more rabbits than Griffins. In addition to that, the family moved to London. There, on their 18th birthday, a half goat man came and told them about a special camp for people like them. He said that they would leave in the morning. So, the next morning, the two left London for the Camp by speed boat. Powers WIP Category:Griffin Shape Shifters Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Male Category:Characters